Baby Steps
by SirenScream42
Summary: When a family friend is empregnated by one of the guys, will the family be able to cope with the pressure? RaphxOC Read and reveiw please.
1. Chapter 1

Maya sighed, pushing hair back from her face. Her long, choppy, black bangs had escaped from her bandana, and were in her face. She straightened up from cleaning the counter and cracked her back. Her white t shirt tightened over her taught stomach. She glanced down at it, and sighed. Guess this is the last time I'll see my feet in 7 months….. she thought wistfully. She could remembered that night, on the roof, 2 months ago…….

_Maya giggled as Raph pinned her to the roof. "Getting rough, there, Ra-mph!" Maya's sentence was cut off as Raph pressed himself close to her, kissing her deeply, pushing his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. Maya moaned softy, pressing herself to him. Raph pulled away, amber eyes smoldering with love and lust. "Maya….." he whispered, lowering his lips to her throat. "Mine……" he growled, nibbling and licking the sensitive skin on her throat. Maya gasped and her tail thrashed, arching her back to bring herself closer to the havoc Raph was playing with her emotions. He groaned and pulled away, shaking. Maya whimpered and wrapped legs around his waist. "Raph, don't stop.""But, what about-""I don't give a shit what splinter said! Just fuck me!" Maya cried, bucking her hips_.

She sighed and ran her fingers over her stomach. Well, you did ask….more like demand…. she blew out a breath of air. It wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a constant knot in her stomach from the stress of keeping her secret from everyone. It wasn't her fault she was-

"Maya?"

She turned. Leo was standing there, a stubborn look in his eyes. "Maya what's wrong?" "W-Wrong? Nothing." Maya said, keeping her gold eyes averted from his tawny ones. Raph could read her emotions like a book, but Leo had the whole "I always know when you're lying" thing. She had seen all three of the other Hamato brothers fall under that gaze. But how could she tell him? She and Raph were more intimate, true, but not even Fearless Leader could guess they were doing that. Splinter had warned them to wait. _Look how deep you're in for disobeying this time, you dirty little whore._ Maya bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes. Leo sighed and stepped forward, lifting her chin and making her look into his eyes. "Maya, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft, his eyes caring. Maya's heart ached to tell him. Leo was so kind to her. He had swayed Master Splinter into letting her stay. He had given her a home, and her brothers where like family. Well, Raph was more like a lover, but still.

Maya opened her mouth, tears still held in her eyes. "Leo…."

"Does it have to do with Raph?" Hearing his name said out loud caused the dam to burst. Maya started bawling. "I knew it." Leo rumbled, looking angry. Leo pulled her close to him, growling slightly. "I don't know why you two stay together. You've been in more fights in the last week than I can count. Not to mention you've been vomiting almost every morning…."Leo looked at her. Maya raised her head, tears tracks cutting down her face. Leo held her chin, eyes boring into face. Maya felt her face burn as he lowered his face to hers, lips an inch away from touching hers.

"Oi."

Leo started and pulled away from Maya, face burning. Raph stood in the doorway, glowering.

"What th' hell is going on here? Ya trying at get my girl?" Raph snarled possessively, stalking toward Leo. Leo straightened his shoulders, and glared back at him. "Just helping her relax. She's been stressed, about something you did, probably." He snarled. Mikey, Don, and splinter walked in just then, Mikey babbling on about something, Donny's expression of polite interest. "Somethin' tells me helping someone else's girl relax don't include tryin' ta shove your tongue down her throat!" Raph growled, jabbing Leo in the chest. Leo snorted and batted his arm away. "Listen, you-"

"STOP IT! the reason I'm stressed out, and causing everyone hell, is because I'M PREGNANT!" Maya screamed. She hated it when Raph and Leo fought, especially over her, but she never said things she couldn't take back. As it was, when the words left her mouth, her eyes widened, and she clapped a hand to her mouth. _DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT!_ Mikey's eyes were as big as saucers, Don had a 'huh?' look on, and, for the first time since she moved in, She saw splinter, shocked, and open mouthed. Leo looked stunned, and…..hurt? Why would Leo be hurt? And, of course, she saved the best for last., Raph. His eyes were wider than Mikey's, his pupils shrunk to the size of pinpoints. His jaw hung open. " I-I'm sorry……." Maya whispered, running from the room


	2. Chapter 2

**------------------------------------------------**

Pregnant?Maya was pregnant?I didn't know what to say. I was completely shocked. I knew as well as everyone what happened when you did that with your mate, but somehow, I never thought it would happen for us. Even Maya talked as if she'd never have children. When ever I asked why, she'd gracefully evade the question, hiding her sadness. Breaking my reverie was Mikey's nervous giggle."Nice, Raph. She's been here a year and you knock her up." He joked, though his tone was nervous. Mikey was merely trying to break the tension. A snarl ripped through me, and I turned to glare at him. Mikey jumped back, frightened."Shut the hell up, Mikey." I growled. I pushed past my family, not looking at splinter, knowing I'd see disappointment in his eyes. I locked my self in the first room I came across-a bathroom-and slumped down the door. I couldn't be a father! I pressed my hands to my head, trying to calm down. I opened my eyes and saw a rubber duck. Mikey's, of course. It had a painted smile and stared at me with cool blue eyes; I picked it up, and promptly tore it apart. What the hell did it have to be happy about?! I let out a sigh and a ninja has its advantages. I managed to sneak past my family and get to Maya's room without being stopped. I quietly opened the door, to hear soft sobs. "Maya?" I whispered, softly shutting the door. At once, the sobs stopped. Maya never liked crying in front of me. I sighed softly, and stepped over a pile of books to reach her hammock. Placing a hand on her shaking shoulder, I rested my head in the curve of her stomach, listening to her breathe. "It's okay, babe. It's gonna be okay." Maya sobbed and sat up. Pulling away from my curve, I slipped into my bed and slipped my arms around her. She howled out a sob and threw her arms around me, shaking with the force of her sobs. I softly stroked her back, completely clueless as to what to do. "Hey…did I tell you I ripped apart Mikey's duck?" I whispered. She looked up at me, tears still falling from her pretty eyes."Why?""It was bugging the hell out of me. Cocky Bastard." She gave me a weird look."Raph…It's a RUBBER duck. IT IS NOT ALIVE." I chuckled and held her close. Yeah, We'd be okay. If the pain of being parents didn't kill us first.

Months passed. Maya's stomach slowly grew, and Raph started to make Maya sleep in his room. Everything seemed fine. It had been 6 months since everyone found out, and everything seemed fine. Mikey had run out of pregnant jokes and had started to actually become curious, asking to feel Maya's stomach when the baby kicked. Donny agreed to be her doctor, and smiled warmly whenever she came in, as always shadowed by my younger brother. Splinter had also gotten over the general shock, and was thrilled to be getting grandchildren. I, however, did everything in his power to stay away from Raphael and Maya. I don't like to admit it, but I was still hurting from the fact that it wasn't my baby, that Raph had taken what I wanted, what I needed. Whenever she was stonewalled, Maya would watch me walk away, a hurt and confused look on her pretty face. Raph simply got angry and took a swing at me. Of course, He was dragged of by Maya. I simply left the room, feeling Maya's hurt gaze and Raph's angry night, alone in my room for the thousandth fucking time, I stared at my ceiling, wondering what it would be like to have Maya next to me, breathing softly on my neck…..I snorted and rolled over. Why would I want a whore sleeping in my bed? As I seethed with the unfairness, rage built inside me. I'd hurt her. I'd get rid of that spawn and make her mine. One way or next morning, I woke early and slipped into the kitchen. Maya was there, of course, making breakfast. I forced my words to become soft, a purr. "Hungry?" She jumped about a mile and whipped around, holding a dagger. Still suspicious. Good girl. "Oh, Leo, It's you." She visibly relaxed, and I felt the anger gnawing at me. "No, I'm just making breakfast for raph." Her face softened with love. I drew one of my swords, pretending to admire it. "You know, You don't have to do this.""Do what?""Carry the burden of this baby. You could be free. We could be free. Together." I gripped her arm,still holding my sword. Her eyes widened. "W-what are you taking about?!""One brief moment of pain, and it will be over." I raised my sword, and her mouth opened in a scream. Blood spattered the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood spattered the counter.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the fear I knew would be there. Maya screams stopped, and I heard a dull thud. I opened my eyes, and immediately they widened.

Raphael stood there, a snarl fixed on his face, pushing my sword away from his chest and into his shoulder. Maya was on the ground next to him, covering her mouth, eyes wide with horror. It became clear to me right then. Raphael had woken early and came to the kitchen in time to see me with Maya. When I had gone to stab her, he jumped in the way, pushing Maya down. "You….are fuckin' dead, Leo!!!" He roared, ripping the bloody katana from his shoulder and launching himself at me. Stunned by what I had tried to do, I let out an "Oof!" as Raph hit me, striking out with his fists. I managed to catch him with another punch, and he yanked out his Sais, his eyes fuelled by the fire and hate I had so often seen there. Shakily, I drew my own katana, in shock. How had I let things get so awful between us? Could I not be happy for my own brother that he was getting a baby?

Maya screamed for us to stop as we ran at each other, blades clashing in midair. Over, under, left, right…Raph really had learned something from all the training. Maya started to sob, begging us to stop, but Raph was deaf to her, rage consuming him. Rage at me. Maya's sobs suddenly subsided as Raph ran right at me. I blocked him with one of my katana and I heard Maya say shakily, "Guys?" "What is it?" I heard Raph grunt, trying to force my katana to give.

"My water just broke."Raph spun around to look at her. Maya was slowly sinking to the floor; holding on to a cabinet, in a puddle of water, looking scared. "Oh...Oh shit….Leo, get Donnie!" Raph yelled, kneeling next to Maya and holding her hand. I took a step back, then ran to Don's lab. He was bent over his computer, as always, and was working away at something when I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the kitchen, grabbing a med-kit of the table. "Leo, what the-?!" Don gasped out as we ran. When we reached the kitchen, his eyes widened in understanding.

"Damn it…Leo, get some towels and hot water." Don muttered, kneeling by a now heavily breathing Maya. I heard a whimper, then her soft voice. "Raph…I'm scared…."A nervous chuckle. "Like we all aren't?" I didn't catch Maya's reply; I was too busy running for the bathroom. When I got back, holding 4 or 5 towels, Mikey was there, kneeling by a pot of what was clearly hot water, eyes wide. Maya had tear tracks running down her face, and had a death grip on Raph's hand. Donny had spread Maya's legs, and was speaking to her in a soothing tone. Raph looked up at me, and tapped Donny's head with his free hand. He looked up at me. "Good, you got the towels." Donny reached up and placed a thick blue towel under Maya's legs. Not a moment to soon, either. Blood started to pour out of Maya, making Mikey turn green…er. Maya sobbed, and I could see Raph tense up, gripping her hand harder. "You're gonna be okay, babe. You're gonna be okay!" Raph repeated this mantra over and over in a low tone, much to Don's annoyance. Surprisingly, it was Maya who spoke out. "R-Raph…Why don't….you and Leo…wait outside….? Don'll yell for you if….if something happens….." Maya gasped out, looking to Raph with a look that had jealousy gnawing at my heart, even though I was still in shock over what I had done. Raph looked at her, a scared look on his face. "But, you…" Maya gave a weak laugh. "I have Don a-and Mikey. I'll be f-fine." Raph looked reluctant to leave her, when Don broke in. "It's true, Raph. It'll probably be hours before something happens." I saw Maya bite back a moan of misery. "Don't worry. We'll take care of her." Raph held Donnie's gaze for a few seconds, then nodded and kissed Maya's forehead. He whispered something, and I saw a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Love you too…" She said, her voice sounding a little stronger. Raph passed me, and I could feel his anger. I took one last look at the three of them, then followed my brother out.

"So, tell me, Leonardo, what th' hell ya were thinkin' when ya decided to kill my kid?!" Raph snarled, once we were clear of the kitchen. He crossed his arms and glared at me. "It wasn't enough for ya, was it?" I blinked. What was he talking about? "Not enough for ya that you're the leader, splinter's favorite son. Not enough that you're the one everyone loves was it? No, ya had ta try and take everything that means anythin' ta me! Ya think you're so slick, don'tcha? When Maya first came here, ya did evrythin' in your power ta get alone with her! And since that didn't work, ya decide ta….." Raph paused, a look of growing incredulity spreading over his face, and a grin tugged over his lips. "Ya weren't….jealous, were ya, Leo? Jealous, that I got somethin' you didn't? I did somethin' ya couldn't?" He asked grin growing. I opened my mouth to deny the hell out of Raph's accusations when a female scream ripped the air, followed by soft sobs and mingled curses. I looked to the kitchen door when the scream had sounded, and I took a quick glance at Raph. He looked petrified as Maya screamed, then sat heavily on the ground, looking at his hands. "I don't know, Leo…I don't know if I can do this…Can I really be a father without screwin' my kid up?" Raph looked up at me, anxious. I sat next to him, marveling at how fast my brother could change emotions. "Sure, you can." I said bracingly. "You'll be a great father, and we can all help. It's not like you're alone." Raph looked at me, and I think I saw an honest smile tugging at the corners of my brother's mouth when another cry ripped the air, only this time, it was Don's voice.

"Raph! Get in here!"

Raph was up like a shot and ran into the kitchen. I got up and follow. I stepped into the kitchen and blinked. Maya looked so tired, but her face was lit up with a huge smile, as she cradled a clean baby boy in a blue towel. Don was holding a crying girl, slowly sliding her out of Maya. Raph's face was priceless, eyes all wide, and a goofy grin on his face. Mikey had cleaned of the bay and handed it to Raph, wrapped in a clean pink towel. Don gave a tired smile, and I sat next to Mikey, watching the new parents. "They're ours, Raph… They're all ours…." Maya whispered, looking down at her son. Raph chuckled, tugging Maya close.

"Yeah…they are."


End file.
